Genma Shiranui of the Leaf
by Sidewinder566
Summary: Sakumo and his squad return with an extra person from a almost failed mission in Iwa. Iwa has labeled five year old Genma Shiranui a missing nin, and is actively hunting for the young Explosion Release user. Iwa wants their prodigy back and nothing nor nobody will stop them from reclaiming Genma. Or so they think.
1. No

Takashi Shiranui frowned as he entered his clan's vast holdings. He had said no to his leader. He had steadfastly refused to allow his prodigy of a son to join a battlefield at the tender age of five. His daughter, barely eleven, was already a genin. Was that not enough for Onoki? Takashi, as a captain in the Explosion Corps and head of the Shiranui clan, knew that war was coming. He did not want his son participating, at all. The boy had already started learning Landmine Fist, though he had yet to show any true progress in it. He devoured knowledge on poisons and senbon, and had asked his parents' help in developing an immunity to poisons. Takashi sighed as he removed his sandals in the foyer of his house. He could hear his wife, the poison mistress Amari Shiranui, talking to their son about poisons in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and sure enough his son, brown hair in his face, was diligently taking notes about hemlock. Takashi met Amari's eyes. They were full of worry.

"Why don't you go ask your sister if she'd agree to pumpkin broth for dinner?" said Amari. Takashi swore he saw the five year old leave a vapor trail as he bolted out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Amari.

"It might be best for you and the kids to leave the village," said Takashi as he sat in the chair his son had previously occupied.

"Why?" demanded Amari.

"Onoki wanted our five year old son to become a genin the next exam period. I told him no. Lord Third is not a forgiving man and with war coming his patience is all but gone. You refused to go back to active duty and I am doing my best to keep our children off the front lines," said the weary man.

"Telling him no…..he could consider this an act of rebellion from our clan….he could see it as an act of treason….it would be an honor for our children to die in battle. Not this. Lord Third could kill us all," said Amari, tears streaming down her face as she sat opposite her husband.

"Amari…..pack all the scrolls, clothes, everything of importance and necessity. You and the children must leave and leave quickly," said Takashi, standing abruptly. He started packing and she joined him. All the scrolls on Explosion Release, jutsu, and poisons were put in a storage scroll. Takashi swept the scrolls on his desks in there. Amari packed the few family pictures into a scroll. Then there was the dreaded knock. Takashi opened the door to reveal two ANBU.

"Lord Onoki demands your presence, Takashi Shiranui," said one of the masked figures. Takashi pulled on his scandals and quickly hugged his tearful wife.

"I love you," whispered Takashi, then he was gone. Amari threw what scrolls were packed into a small backpack, adding her scroll of mission rations. She then called her son. She made him put on the backpack and scandals.

"Mama…whats wrong? Why are you crying?" said the young boy.

"I need you to listen to me and do as I say. I want you to go out of the village into the mountains. You are to stay hidden until I come and find you. Do not be seen. If I do not find you by dawn you are to go south east to the Land of Fire. Defend yourself if attacked, but do not get caught and only attack if needed. Now run my son. Run knowing that I love you," said Amari, picking her son up and carrying him to the kitchen window.

"I love you Mama," softly said the boy as his mother released him and opened the window. Amari reached out with her chakra. Her daughter's and her husband's chakra were gone. She could sense the ANBU moving.

"Run my son. Run and don't look back," said Amari. She shoved her young son out the window and watched him run and disappear into the dark. Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. She knew that come dawn there would be no more Shiranui in Iwagakure.

Sakumo Hatake was having a bad night. He had felt like this whole mission was just wrong. Now his three man squad was surrounded by Iwa shinobi in full battle mode. He groaned. It was supposed to be a simple mission; grab a specific scroll proving Iwa was plotting war, blow up their main weapons depot, and get the hell back to the Leaf. Sakumo glared at the lone chunnin in his squad. He had told the man to be quiet as the Iwa battalion moved past their hiding spot in a cave but he couldn't shut up. Now they were in this mess and to make matters worse they had no scroll and hadn't blown up anything, except their cover. Sakumo's pack of wolves snarled at the Iwa shinobi, Sakumo had his hand on his tanto, and the other jonin in the squad, an Uchiha, had their sharingan spinning as they grasped shuriken in both hands. Neither group of shinobi moved. Silence reigned. Then an Iwa shinobi moved into action, only to be taken out by the Uchiha. The wolves and Sakumo became white blurs as they took down opponents. The chunnin hid behind a rock and the Uchiha shot a dirty look at the man and his cowardice. Sure they were badly outnumbered, but whose fault was it that Iwa knew they were there? It would be better to die fighting than to explain to the Third Hokage that they completely failed their mission because a certain chunnin had refused to just shut up. A kunai was buried in Sakumo's shoulder. He hissed in pain and the Uchiha moved, skillfully decapitating the Iwa shinobi who had stabbed Sakumo. Suddenly an explosion rocked the mountain. Rocks started raining down on the shinobi fighting on the mountain trail. The Leaf shinobi managed to dodge most of the rocks, only getting scratched by a few of the smaller ones. Suddenly a small kid went running by them. The Iwa shinobi who were left shouted at the kid and ran after him, ignoring the Leaf shinobi and quitting the battle with them.

"What just happened?" asked Sakumo. He grabbed the kunai that was buried in his shoulder and pulled it out as the Uchiha glanced where the explosion came from with his sharingan active.

"Appears the kid blew up the main weapons depot," said the Uchiha, Fugaku if Sakumo remembered right. Sakumo frowned. He focused a bit of his chakra to his nose. He couldn't smell any explosive tags being used to cause the explosion. The pain in his shoulder reminded himself of his injury and he ran through the seals his friend Tsunade had taught him and healed himself when the chakra in his hands was green instead of the usual white.

"The boy could have Explosion Release. And it appears that Iwa wants him more than they want the White Fang and an Uchiha," said Sakumo. He was really only thinking out loud at this point.

"What do you think we should do Captain?" asked Fugaku.

"We now have no idea where the scroll we are supposed to get is. The weapons depot is destroyed though by what smells like Explosion Release. The kid smelled like smoke when the kid ran by so I say we cut our losses and liberate the kid from Iwa since he clearly is not wanted here," said Sakumo. Fugaku grunted in reply.

"Come on out coward. We are going kidnapping," said Fugaku. The Uchiha took off after the Iwa shinobi. Sakumo's wolves followed him. The chunnin stood shakily from behind his rock.

"I'm just a medic," stammered the man. Sakumo looked at his recently healed shoulder and sighed. Sakumo took off after Fugaku and the wolves. The Iwa shinobi had been so focused on catching the boy that they had apparently forgotten about the Leaf shinobi. That was until the wolves and Fugaku attacked them from behind. By the time Sakumo and the chunnin whose name Sakumo just couldn't remember arrived, the fighting was practically over. Sakumo jumped in and finished the last two standing shinobi after ordering the supposed medic to the child who was tied up and looked to have been beaten. Fugaku looked through the pack that had been ripped from the boy's back and motioned for Sakumo.

"Jutsu, notes on Explosion Release and poisons, as well as a few mission scrolls and a scroll with rations," reported Fugaku.

"What were the missions?" said Sakumo, catching the boy when he launched himself away from the medic after the medic had cut the boy loose. Sakumo was reminded of his own young son Kakashi. Fugaku skimmed his eyes over the mission scrolls.

"Protection….protection….wait a minute. This one is a notice to all clan heads that every child five and older would be taking the genin exam, no expections, as 'Earth must prepare to crush and stomp out Fire'. It is signed by Onoki," said Fugaku. Sakumo looked down at the young boy squirming in his arms.

"This mission is complete. We all shall head back to the Leaf Village immediately. I, Sakumo Hatake, take this boy into my own custody. Now let's move out," barked Sakumo. By the time the four would reach the Hidden Leaf Village, Genma Shiranui would be listed in the Iwa Bingo Book as a missing-nin with destroying a weapon depot and murdering a battalion of Iwa ninja credited to his name.


	2. Report

Sakumo held a fist full of the boy's shirt to keep him from squirming away while Sakumo and his team stood before Lord Third to report on the mission from Iwa. The hokage had been quiet through the entire report Sakumo and Fugaku gave. He puffed quietly on his pipe as he looked at each of three shinobi in front of him, his mind racing with thoughts. Several things needed to be addressed: going to war with Iwa, the young boy who had Explosion Release and was listed as a missing-nin from Iwa, and the fact that a chunin medic hid during a battle. The chunin had a young daughter Lord Third recalled in Asuma's class at the academy. Their age group had just started a few weeks ago. Perhaps it would be best to have young Rin learn how to be a shinobi away from her father's cowardly influence? It was about time Tsunade took an apprentice and at such a young age she could mold Rin into being the world's best-well second best-medic. It would also be best to confine Chunin Nohara to the village and only let him work at the hospital. Once Tsunade found out Sakumo had healed himself while the squad assigned medic hid behind a rock said medic would probably be in the hospital as a patient for awhile. That might be why Nohara looked worried.

"Chunin Nohara you are to report to Tsunade immediately and inform her you are assigned to the hospital indefinitely seeing as how you are incapable of being a combat medic. Also tell her to see me immediately as your daughter will soon be her apprentice," said Lord Third, his tone cold enough to make the young boy in the room stop squirming and the medic to turn green. The medic disappeared in a pile of leaves.

"Now about the child," said the hokage.

"I wish to adopt him and raise him alongside Kakashi," stated Sakumo.

"Good luck with that," mumbled Fugaku. Lord Third smirked at his comment. He saw nothing wrong with Sakumo adopting the boy. He looked to be about Kakashi's age and Kami knew that boy needed friends. A brother might even be better.

"I'll allow it. But be warned that Iwa has declared him a missing-nin. With him having their renowned Explosion Release they might decide to come after him in the Hidden Leaf, especially since his entire clan was wiped out," said Lord Third.

"What?" said the boy, finally listening to the adults. The men all glanced at each other. Sakumo and Fugaku decided to let Lord Third handle it. The hokage stood up and approached the boy, slowly crouching down in front of him. He motioned for Sakumo to let the boy go. The Hatake reluctantly did.

"The Shiranui Clan was wiped out by order of the Third Tsuchikage. I'm sorry young one," stated Lord Third.

" No! You're lying! They can't be dead! They can't! " said the boy. He took off running and jumped through the office window, using the early morning sun to see where he was jumping.

"One of us should have seen that coming," said Fugaku.

"Yeah we should have," said Sakumo, leaping after the boy. Fugaku actually followed , leaving Lord Third alone in his office.

"The boy is in an unfamiliar village. Where is he going to go?" called Fugaku to Sakumo as the two jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Smells like he's headed towards the forest on Hokage Mountain," called Sakumo.

"You Hatakes sure do have a strong sense of smell," commented Fugaku.

"You Uchihas sure do have a strong sense of sight," chuckled Sakumo .

"Hn," responded Fugaku.

"He's switching directions. He knows we are following him," commented Sakumo.

"Would be better if he wasn't fast enough to give Namikaze a run for his money," grumbled Fugaku. Sakumo made no comment as the kid ran towards Hatake Forest. He and Fugaku continued their pursuit until Sakumo caught whiff of two familiar scents.

"Fugaku stop," commanded Sakumo. The younger jonin did. He knew Hatake Forest was like Nara Forest. If you weren't clan or escorted by clan, then the forest inhabitants considered you fair game.

"It appears our young friend is about to meet my son," said Sakumo.

Genma ran. That old man had to be lying. His family couldn't be dead. Tears poured down his face. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was running. He felt two of the shinobi that had brought him here follow him, so he had switched directions. He noticed the trees and heard what sounded like metal hitting wood. He started climbing a tree, focusing his chakra to his feet like his mother showed him. He sat on a branch sniffling as he looked for the source of the noise.

"How's that Pakkun?" asked a silver haired boy who had been throwing kunai at a training post in the clear beside the tree Genma was in.

"Not bad pup. But we have company," stated the small brown dog beside the kid. The dog sniffed the air and started walking towards the tree Genma was in. Genma pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"Up there?" asked the kid to the dog.

" Yeah, " answered the dog. Genma buried his face in his legs. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then he felt a cold nose on his ankle. He looked through his hair to find the silver haired kid standing across from him. The boy's lower part of his face was covered by a dark blue mask and his arms were folded across his chest.

"Who are you?" asked the curious and somewhat rude boy.

"Genma Shiranui," answered Genma .

"Why are you here?" asked the boy.

"I just needed to be alone," answered Genma. He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" asked the dog.

"And here I thought I taught you two manners," called Sakumo as he and Fugaku landed on the tree beside the one the kids and dog was in.

"Father! You're back from your mission!" exclaimed Kakashi as he flung himself at his father.

"Your father adopted Genma," stated Fugaku.

"Why?" asked Pakkun, jumping onto Genma.

"Cause it's not right for someone to be alone," answered Sakumo. Fugaku rolled his eyes .

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha. This is Sakumo Hatake. The brat there is his son Kakashi and his son's mutt Pakkun," said Fugaku, pointing to them each in turn. He flashed to Genma. Pakkun, from Genma's shoulder, growled at the Uchiha.

"I am not a brat!" growled Kakashi.

"Oh yes you are," remarked Fugaku.

"Enough children. We are going home," ordered Sakumo as he slung Kakashi onto his back. Fugaku motioned for Genma to get on his back. After a moment's hesitation he did, Pakkun still on his shoulder. The two jonin immediately set off for the Hatake Compound just as rain started to fall.

"I'm sorry pup," said Pakkun. The brown haired boy buried his face in the raven haired jonin's shoulder. The Uchiha squeezed the boy's legs, an attempt at reassurance. Neither the Uchiha or the dog said anything about the young boy's tears. They dropped from the trees into a training ground that was behind a two story house.

Sakumo lead the way into the Hatake Compound. It wasn't even really a compound. It was just a small group of houses surrounded by the Hatake Forest, same as the Nara Compound, but the Naras had a much bigger number of houses and members. Quickly flaring his chakra, Sakumo disarmed the numerous traps and entered the house. He sat his son down in the foyer, Fugaku doing the same to Genma. Genma had no more tears to shed. He just felt numb.

"I think I should be off. Have a good day Captain, Genma," said Fugaku turning to leave. Then he looked back and said, "Take care mutt. Brat." Then he was gone.

The three humans and one dog stood in the foyer of the house, none of them looking at the other or speaking. Sakumo broke the silence by dropping his pack on the floor.

"Okay then. We are going out," declared Sakumo. Both boys looked at him, shocked.

"I still have to fill out paperwork at the Hokage's office. We need to go shopping for groceries, since I'm sure there is no food in the house, and Genma needs things like clothes, training gear, and stuff," explained Sakumo.

"Father why must he stay with us?" asked Kakashi.

"Kashi. The boy basically saved our lives and did our mission for us," stated Sakumo softly. Kakashi looked at the floor, apologetic. Sakumo tossed his wallet at his son, who caught it and looked at his father for an explanation.

"I doubt Kushina or Mikoto has been by today so why don't you and Genma go find some breakfast in the village while I talk to Lord Third? After I'm done there I'll meet you at Buki. Until then why don't you show Genma around? As two future shinobi I trust the rain does not bother either of you," said Sakumo.

"Of course, Father. Come on Genma. Come on Pakkun," said Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Genma's hand and with Pakkun on his heels they were gone. Sakumo chuckled, then was gone back to the Hokage's office.


End file.
